Missing
by echoingsouls
Summary: AU SHIKAINO. It seemed like he was the only one who could drive away the ache and the loneliness she felt inside of her. Just him.
1. Ino's POV

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **_AU SHIKAINO. It seemed like he was the only one who could drive away the ache and the loneliness she felt inside of her. Just him. _

**a/n:**_ Second time writing shikaino and I'm as thrilled as when I wrote them the first time. Alright, well enjoy!_

_Song suggestions for this one: ○Give me Love -Ed Sheeran [what I listened to when I wrote this one-shot]_

* * *

She remembers the way he had held her tightly to him that night, when they both received the call that told them both of their fathers were dead. She had cried and clutched the phone in her hands tightly, begging and pleading to whoever heard her up there to relieve the ache, to bring her dear father back.

He didn't tell her to stop crying or that it would be okay, she knew it was because they've dealt with this sort of pain before. A man who had been like a second father to her and him, both, died as well years ago in a car crash. She had been through this type of ache before that as well, her mother, a sweet, caring woman with a smile that could warm up your heart in seconds. Her mother had died of cancer when she was only five, back then the ache wasn't so strong because she was naïve and incredibly sheltered from the problems of the real world. Her father was there for her then, she had him to rely on.

Now it seemed like the few things she had left were being pulled out from under her feet and she could only watch without being able to move. That night she had thrown everything in sight, breaking anything in reach to relieve some of the pain that was swelling in her chest making it harder to breathe. He had stood inches away, watching but never saying a word.

He allowed her to break everything until there was nothing left, he allowed her to cry until it felt like she couldn't anymore. And when she slumped against the cool, wooden floor he had picked her up and laid her gently on the now messy bed. She didn't flinch nor did she move when he wrapped his large arms around her small body, that night he pulled her close.

He didn't promise it'd be okay and he certainly didn't tell her the cliché things anyone else would've. He held her and pressed kisses to her forehead, he hummed and he just laid there in silence with her as she sobbed softly.

"I'll always be here for you, Ino," where the only words he spoke that night.

* * *

Since then he made it his personal goal to be there for her in any way he could. He was there when she graduated from high school and he was there when she checked her admissions exams scores. He was even there when she started college, right by her, but that was mostly because he was going to college there too.

He'd been there since that night and there was no way she could express her gratitude towards him. It was him who brought her out from the cold and dark place she had begun to hide herself in. He brought her back to reality and promised that he could help, never once did he promise it would be okay. He understood, he knew that some things took a toll on you and that sometimes it just wouldn't be okay, no matter what.

But lately, she's felt okay.

Glancing at the man before she lets a small smile come on to her lips, he's reading a book, intently. His brow scrunched up in concentration and he almost looks mad, to those who don't know him.

"I was thinking we could go out for Italian tonight," he yawns, eyes never leaving the book.

She nods with a small smile on her lips, "yeah, that sounds tasty."

"I was getting tired of the same old junk food we keep eating," he tells her.

"Same here," she chuckles, "sorry I can't really cook."

"Tch, troublesome, it's fine."

She doesn't say anything else and merely hums as she picks up her book and continues to study. She knows that in order to keep advancing forward she'll need to pass every class and graduate. She wants her mother and father who are both looking down at her, to be proud of her and the person she has become in their absence.

She lets her baby blues move back to the page and continue reading, the smile still on her lips as she studies.

* * *

It's a cloudy, winter day when she realizes that what she feels for him isn't some sort of friendship based love, no, for Shikamaru, she feels something deeper. Something that's a little more meaningful to her.

She _loves _him in every sense of the word.

He had invited her out to a grassy field, even in the cold, and they had laid and watched the stars. They talked about what they each wanted for the future and she was happy to hear his future wasn't anything simple, he had everything mapped out. It was then that she realized she wanted to be included into his future as someone he came home to, someone he loved.

That had been three months ago and now she could only hope she could get the courage to tell him what she felt. She giggles as she begins to pack the basket in her hands with food items, she's only gotten better at cooking and she can't wait to try out her new recipe.

After paying for her items she walks back to the apartment, a million and one things running through her head. She assumes it's only natural that she be this unsure about what to do, she's only ever known how to be Shikamaru's friend, never anything else.

She enters the small apartment and she expects to see him laying on the couch, bored expression on his face as he complains on the lack of interesting things to do in this world. However she's rendered speechless when she opens the door and finds Shikamaru sitting on the floor, books open on the small table before him and a girl she's never seen before across from him, seemingly studying as well.

"Ino," he yawns, "you're home, where were you at this time of the night?"

She tries to keep a small smile on her lips as she chuckles, "I was just getting things for dinner."

"What are you making tonight?" he asks, turning around to face her.

"Don't know yet," she smiles.

She looks at the girl sitting across from him and then to him and he scratches the back of his head.

"Oh, this is Temari, " he introduces, "partner for my project."

The girl glances up and Ino freezes because it frightens her how scrutinizing her gaze is. The girl is very pretty, she muses, she has a pair of the most striking blue eyes she's ever seen but she doesn't like the way they seem to be judging her silently.

"Sabaku no Temari," the girl speaks, her voice intimidating and strong, "you must be Shikamaru's roommate."

"Y-Yes," she smiles, "Yamanaka Ino."

"Pleasure."

And that's all the girl says as she looks back down at her book, she frowns before clutching the bags even more tightly than before. She looks at Shikamaru who is now setting his things down and making his way to stand up.

"I'll help you put everything away," he tells her.

"I-It's fine," she smiles, "I've got it, study with your friend."

"_Friend_?" the girl chuckles, "you're such an ass, Shikamaru."

That is enough to make Ino freeze her steps and turn to them slowly, the woman is now looking up but her eyes are on Shikamaru. He's looking at her with a small scowl and she's giving him a very teasing smirk.

"Temari is not my friend," he sighs, "the troublesome woman is also my girlfriend."

Ino doesn't know what to say, she doesn't know how to react because she's never been in this situation before. She feels a small wave of pain hit her but she keeps a smile on her lips and doesn't move, she can't, she looks at Shikamaru before chuckling softly, forcefully.

"You're such an idiot to hide things like that from me," Ino tries her best to sound like herself, to sound normal, "I thought we were friends."

"You make a big deal of these things so I didn't tell you," he sighs, "remember how you were when you found out Choji had a girlfriend?"

She nods with a fake smile still in place, "idiot, well keep on studying, don't mind me."

She makes dinner for the three of them and pretends she's okay, she's quiet at dinner but Shikamaru and Temari are far to occupied with each other to pay her any mind.

* * *

She's here by herself for the first time, she doesn't know if she should be mad or upset. Shikamaru always promised to be here with her and lately it seems the promise is slowly being forgotten.

It's becoming an after thought to him, just like she is.

She smiles at the names engraved on the slabs of stone before her;

_Yamanaka Inoichi _

_Yamanaka Kaori _

Her wonderful parents, a mother who she knew so little about yet remembers many things. Her kind smile and her warm embrace, Ino's positive that if she was alive right now she'd understand and she'd give her the advice she needs. Then there's her father, the man who took on the role of not just a father but a mother when she was so young. He was there for almost everything and she's sure that if he were here he'd give Shikamaru a piece of his mind.

"I miss you both," she whispers softly, "it's your birthday today, daddy and I felt like I should be here like last year and the year before that, and well you get the picture."

She can almost imagine her father laughing loudly and pulling her into a bone crushing hug. She feels the tears well up in her eyes as she keeps her small hand on his gravestone.

"I can't believe you're gone," she whispers, "it's been years but I still miss you and I still need you."

She slowly lays her head on to the cold slab of stone and shuts her eyes tightly. She wishes for a better outcome because she can't see one now, she sees nothing but pain ahead, nothing but emptiness.

"I feel so lonely," she whispers as she allows sleep to take over her.

The next morning she expects to find herself still sleeping against the stone but she's surprised to feel warmth. She looks around and groans slightly as she sits up, she's in her room and she can only think of one person who knew where she was. She smiles at the thought of him missing her and going out to look for her.

"Good, you're awake."

She turns and smiles upon seeing Shikamaru approaching her bed with a tray in hand, "Shikama-"

"It's a good thing Sakura found you," he tells her placing the tray on her lap, "you would've died out there, it's far too cold."

She feels her heart sink because it's not him who looked and worried, it was her best friend. She sighs softly and looks down at the soup before her and watches as his large hand picks up the spoon and dips it into the soup before bringing it up to her mouth.

"I'm not hungry," she whispers.

"You have to eat, Sakura's orders," he sighs, "you know how doctors get."

She pushes the tray away and Shikamaru places the spoon in it before taking the tray away. He leaves without another word and doesn't come back, she doesn't expect him to because she knows he's found someone new to look after.

* * *

She feels sick and she can't really stand the pounding headache but nonetheless she drinks and drinks until she can taste nothing but alcohol. She slams a glass down on to the counter and the looks around the bar. She finds no one interesting, or rather no one who can compare to who she wants most, and turns around in her stool.

"Another shot."

"Are you okay, Miss?"

"I'm just tired," she whispers, "and so lonely."

He doesn't say anything else and brings her another shot, she takes them one after the other. She expects the pain to go away and just stop making everything worse but it doesn't go away, it gets stronger.

"I'm _so_ lonely."

* * *

They've announced their marriage, she's not surprised, it's been roughly two years since they told her they were dating. She notices they fight a lot but it seems to only be playful banter between them, nothing serious, or she hopes.

With a small sigh she looks at the half-empty apartment, he's moved out and now she's all by herself.

He invited her and told her he expected her to come because she's important and she's a friend. She had almost scoffed when he spoke those words, planning to throw the invitation in his face and tell him that his words are just empty, meaningless.

Sakura is trying to help, she knows, but there's so much her friend can handle when she's pregnant. She's happy for Sakura and she can't wait to meet the little one that resides in her stomach, claiming it as her godson/daughter so Naruto doesn't take the honor first. But even that happiness is just small, lying above the massive amount of pain that's been haunting her since her father left her, Shikamaru just added on to it.

It seems everyone leaves her easily.

She looks at the invitation and opens it, she reads over the details and wonders why he would even want her there. She's pushed him away time and time again as of late and made it clear she didn't want his help, why?

Ino clutches the invitation tightly before slipping it into the nearest trash can. She can't be there, not because she's selfish but because she wants him to be happy and if she's there, looking every bit like a heartbroken girl, he'll be upset too and that day is his special day, she can't just ruin it for him because that would be selfish, that would be so incredibly stupid of her.

Especially after everything he's done for her.

So she settles for receiving the details about the lavish affair from Sakura once it's over because then she can express her pain and not hurt anyone in the process. Then she can let her heart-break into smaller pieces and be done.

Only then.

* * *

"You aren't going?"

She looks at the man and shakes her head slowly, "busy."

"We've been friends for years, Ino," he chuckles, "lying to me is useless."

"I am busy, Choji," she whispers, "so busy, I can't."

This conversation is one she's been avoiding, doing everything in her power to drive Choji far away from the topic. It's worked, up until today, the afternoon before the wedding. She looks down at her cup of tea and then she looks at Choji, keeping the pain and the tears at bay.

"What are you doing?" he asks with a sympathetic smile.

"Nothing that should worry you, Choji," she smiles.

"You're such a coward, Ino," Choji sighs, "always running away and hiding the obvious pain you feel."

"Don't say that," she scolds, "I just know my place."

"Your place?" he frowns, "and where is that? At home, crying while the man you love marries someone else? Is that what you want for yourself? You won't even muster the courage to let him know how you feel?"

"Enough!" she snaps, hands slamming down on to the table, "I won't speak about this any more, Choji."

"Do you really love him, Ino?" he asks.

She looks down at her cup of tea and nods, "yes, a-and because I love him, I'll stay away, far away."

"He'll come looking for you, you know him," Choji sighs.

"I was planning on leaving Japan for a small time," she tells him softly, "I have a friend in the states who can help me for a bit."

"Why do you insist on running?"

"Because that's all I've ever done, Choji," she whispers, "all I know how to do."

"Ino-"

"All my life, I've spent it running from everything that's hurt me, that scares me," she whispers, "I've run and run away from it all, it's a habit of mine. I shielded myself from that pain using Shikamaru instead of facing it head on."

"D-"

"This whole situation is my fault," she tells him, "all of it."

"And if I told you he doesn't love Temari?"

She shakes her head, a bitter smile making its way on to her lips, "it's far too late."

She excuses herself shortly afterwards, heading home to the apartment made for two that only holds her. She slumps down on to the floor upon arriving and wonders when she allowed herself to become this damaged.

She lays her head on the wooden floor and awaits morning and just like before she feels alone.

* * *

Their wedding she knows takes place in one hour but she is still not attending. She's supporting him from here, from a place where she can't be hurt and she can't dampen the mood. She looks down at the stone and smiles bitterly, she can already feel the tears, lately they just seem to come naturally.

"I can't remember a time when I've cried this much," she whispers, "well probably when you died, daddy."

She laughs softly as the wind blows this way and that, her small hand coming to touch the stone before her.

"Today Shika is getting married," she smiles, "her name is Temari and she seems to make him very happy, so In turn I'm very happy for him."

Her father would've scoffed at her obvious attempts at comforting herself, he would've told her to pick herself up and show Shikamaru just what exactly he's missing out on. Her mother would've held her, she knows, she would've told her that everything in this world happens for a special reason and that she shouldn't cry.

"But you know something, mom and daddy?" she whispers, "I feel _so _lonely."

She looks up at the sky and smiles at how blue it looks today, she shuts her eyes as the breeze moves her hair this way and that. It's almost Autumn by the looks of things, she muses, almost.

She opens her eyes and pulls out her phone, the time is now noon, she smiles bitterly, "it's started, he'll be married soon."

She sighs and makes to get up, "I promise to visit again soon, I've got to get some things sorted out because I'm going on a very long trip."

She gets no response but smiles and continues nonetheless, "I'm excited, it's kind of like a fresh start to this whole deal, I could use one of those but as soon as I return I'll come right here and I'll tell you everything."

"Running away again?"

She freezes because she recognizes that voice, the same voice that's made and broken her over the past years. The same voice that promised her support and comfort for years to come. But why is he here? He's supposed to be miles away, saying 'I do' to the woman he loves most, why is he doing something so careless, so out of character?

"What are you doing here?" she whispers softly, her eyes closing slowly.

"Well I was told you were planning on running away from me," he chuckles, "Choji and Sakura are quite the blabber-mouths when they want to be."

"You shouldn't be here, Shikamaru," she scolds, "you're going to make you bride worry."

"Temari?" he chuckles, "well sorry to disappoint you but she won't be worrying about me,_ she _was the one who called off our wedding."

"Are you expecting something?" she frowns, "I don't know why she did it, I had nothing to do with it."

"No, but_ I _did have a lot to do with that one," he chuckles, "it's all your fault, troublesome."

"I won't be blamed for your failed enga-"

"Shut up," he snaps, "you speak too much and all of it is nothing but idiocy."

"Shikamaru," she growls, "go away."

"No," he sighs, "I've let you run, for years I've sat back and watched you run, I even though another woman would get rid of what I felt for you, it's never worked."

"S-Stop."

"Yeah, that's right, Ino, I've loved you all this time, ever since we were children I've looked after you," he chuckles, "always making sure that nothing bad was going to happen to you and what-not, but I'll admit when your father died looking after you was much more different."

"I don't want to hear you," she whispers.

"Then that's too bad because you're going to stand there and you're going to listen," he sighs, "you, you always been so unreachable, always running and I've tried all my life to catch up to you and when it seemed that you wanted nothing more than for me to get away I decided to give Temari a chance, give her the benefit of the doubt."

Ino looks down at the gravestone before her and frowns, _I bet you're smirking where ever you are, daddy._

"I'll admit I care for her but I've never loved her, never could because someone else already held my heart in her hands, even if she didn't know it," he chuckles, "and then Choji and Sakura come up to me minutes before I'm supposed to be out there, making a huge mistake, and they tell me something, you wanna know what it is?"

"W-What?" she asks shakily.

"They tell me that you, the most troublesome girl in the world, loves me," he chuckles, "my heart was beating much quicker then, words I've been dying to hear and I got them."

"Shika-"

"Shut up," he laughs, "you don't get to speak until I'm done, I won't tell you what happened then but when they told me you were leaving I knew you'd here, because your parents are people you always consult with. Seems I was right."

She turns around and meets his gaze, "you're so stupid, Shikamaru."

"And you're troublesome," he smirks, "but that doesn't change anything at all, my feelings, they're the same as before and they'll be the same for as long as I can think of."

She wants to tell him that he's foolish for not marrying Temari but she can't because in that short second he's pulling her to him. She gasps softly at the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her before she slowly lifts her arms to wrap around him.

"I've love you then and I love you now," he whispers into her hair, "so don't ever feel lonely because you're not, I promised I'd be here, then, now and always."

She buries her head into his chest and whispers softly, "thank you, Shikamaru."

* * *

Looking down at the slab of stone she smiles, "daddy and mom, how are you?"

She doesn't get a response, but that's nothing new. She looks up at Shikamaru who's standing short inches away with a warm smile on his face. Today she's happy to call him her husband, they married three months ago and ever since then she's felt whole.

"Shika and I, well we have news," she giggles, "you're going to be grandparents!"

Just as before she imagines the different scenarios, her father would probably be hysterical, almost killing Shikamaru for "tainting her innocence" and her mother, well she would be happy, thrilled at the prospect of having a small granddaughter/son.

"I'm so happy and I can't wait to come back and tell you the gender," she smiles, "I'm sure you'll love him or her."

She places a small kiss on each stone before Shikamaru helps her up. She casts a glance at the graves once more before slipping her hand into Shikamaru's larger one. She looks at him with a small on her lips before he leans down and presses his lips to hers.

She's content with her life, content with everything she's been given. A family of her own and for once in her life she feels completely, she can no longer feel the emptiness or the loneliness, she owes that to Shikamaru.

"I love you," she tells him.

"And I love you."

For once everything is as it should be.

* * *

**ES:** ○_So I had to come up with a name for Ino's mom and that's the first one that came to mind, I don't believe her mom's name has ever been said? (Correct me if I'm wrong!)_

_○Please let me know what you guys think. Also, I was thinking of writing a second part to this but in Shikamaru's point of view since some things aren't fully answered! Well, that's all for tonight! I hope everyone has wonderful holidays and what-not, eat to your heart's content! Please make sure to drop a review by as well! x _

[○Also, I have a tumblr for those who want to talk, I enjoy making new friends so please drop by and speak to moi!]


	2. Shikamaru's POV

**Rating: **_T_

**Summary: **_He'd be there for her, today, tomorrow, always, forever. _

**a/n: **_Here's the second part! Enjoy x_

* * *

His dark eyes looked at the engraved name before him;

_Nara Shikaku _

It still hadn't fully registered in his head that his father was no longer going to be here for him. He looked at his mother who was trying so hard to keep calm, trying not to burst into sobs and loud screams. She was hurting just like he was but neither could muster enough to let the hurt show.

"It's okay to cry," he finally spoke.

She looked at him and she smiled, "he'd scold me."

"Since when have you been scared of dad?" he smirks, "last I recall the man was whipped."

His mother gives him a small smile before her eyes land back on the stone before them. His mother leans forward and presses her small hand on the stone before letting out a small laugh, Shikamaru winces at how bitter and sad it sounds.

"I can imagine him looking down at us," she chuckles, "he's probably saying 'serves you right, troublesome woman'."

"That man is the epitome of-"

"How's Ino holding up, Shikamaru?"

He sighs softly, "she's not holding up, she's just, I don't know how to explain it."

"You should be there for her," she tells him, "God know that girl's had it bad and you tell her if she needs a place to stay she's always welcome at our home."

"Don't worry, mom," Shikamaru smiles, "I'll look after her."

"I wouldn't expect any less from you."

* * *

Inoichi's funeral had been two days later, per request of Ino, she had told Shikamaru that she wanted to give him a bit to recover so he could attend with her. Friends of Inoichi had come but no family and he knew that was due to the fact that he didn't really have any, meaning neither did Ino.

He had clung to the girl throughout the whole thing while she sobbed, she hadn't been as livid as when they first told her but she was still shaken up.

"I miss him, Shikamaru," she had cried into his shirt.

But he didn't know what he should tell her because lying and saying it would be okay just wouldn't be fair to her. So he could only hold her tightly and tell her he wouldn't leave her and that'd he be her support.

When the time came to leave she had refused and she had pleaded with him to allow her to stay. He couldn't let her stay alone so he explained to his mother what he planned to do. When everyone was gone, he watched Ino drop to her knees before the two graves. Her blue eyes were locked on her father's grave and she was still crying, loudly, and he just didn't know what to do.

He stood a few inches behind her and when she let out a heart wrenching scream he knelt and placed his arms around her. She had hit him and she had begged him to bring him back, bring them both.

But once again he had no words for her.

So he let her cry and scream until she grew tired of it and eventually she had fallen asleep on his lap. He couldn't blame her for feeling this way, she was grief-stricken, unable to comprehend why everything was slowly being taken away from her. She was lost, that's all.

He ran his hands through her blond locks before looking up at the two gravestones that held both of her parent's names.

"I'll always be here for her, I swear it on my life," he told them, "so don't even worry yourselves up there."

He pressed a small kiss to her temple and picked her up, he wouldn't fail her parents, he couldn't.

* * *

When they actually did become roommates he was glad to see her happy. She wasn't just lying around looking like a fragile, little girl, no, she was up and running, telling him how everything should be and look. He would've found it troublesome had he not wanted her to be her old self again.

And had he not been completely taken with her, but that was something completely off topic at the moment.

She's still hurt, it's only been six months since her father's death, making a move on her is completely out of the question. Even if his mother saw this situation in a different light, saying things like _"if you don't make a move on her someone else will". _His mother was crazy, she was just trying to be the same demanding mother she's always been, especially now that he was the only male around to pester.

"So how about we go somewhere tonight?" she suggested looking up from her textbook.

He yawned and nodded, "I know what we can do."

"Then should we go?"

"Make sure you bundle up, wouldn't want you to get a cold, it'd be troublesome to look after you," he smirks.

"It's only October," she scoffs, slamming her book shut, "I'll be fine."

"So you say, bundle up, troublesome," he sighs placing his book on the coffee table.

She pouts but listens to him nonetheless and that night he takes her out to his favorite napping spot. At first she's mumbling about only going to boring places and only doing boring things but after a while she sits back and looks up at the night stars with him.

He cracks an eye open and looks at her face, her blue eyes twinkling brighter than the stars above. He chuckles to himself as he notes that it's just like Ino to even outshine the stars themselves.

"It's beautiful," she whispers, "thank you, Shikamaru."

He doesn't reply and just pretends to have fallen asleep, but his heart's racing and he can almost hear his mother's voice in the distance;

_"You're in love, aren't you?"_

He smirks and mentally notes that yes, he certainly is.

* * *

For one reason or another he decides that he's had enough, that Ino is too beautiful and too perfect for someone so lazy and unmotivated as himself. She's slowly becoming her old self and he's glad, he's_ fucking _elated that she's finally coming around and that she won't be a shell of her former self.

So he does what someone as stupid (despite his IQ of over 200) himself does and decides to date another girl.

And he hates how every step of the way he's comparing her to Ino. The girl, is a spitfire and she's funny, she's like an older version of Ino, minus all the yelling and raving that Ino does when she's mad.

Temari is her name, she's pretty and he can't help but find that she's a blond with blue eyes, but they aren't like Ino's.

He's almost sick to his stomach at how easily he'll find himself comparing both of them, Ino usually comes out being better somehow.

They've met recently, he doesn't know what either woman thinks of the other. He had almost hoped to catch Ino off guard and watch her squirm in jealousy but the girl had smiled and wished them the best, she had even scolded him for failing to report his relationship to the girl.

Temari, well she hadn't said anything about Ino, she hadn't scrutinized her like she usually does with someone she first meets. Usually Temari has something to say about someone, being that she's very perceptive, but the girl has remained silent about the other girl and it almost seems like Temari has forgotten Ino even exists.

"Shikamaru."

He looks up from his textbook, which he hasn't really been reading and gives her a nod to show her he's listening. Temari has a strange look on her face, he's never seen it on her before.

"I've kept quiet about this but I feel like I should express how I feel," she starts, "it wouldn't be fair if I just got mad without you knowing why."

"What's up?"

"It's about your roommate," she sighs, "what's her name again?"

"Ino," he answers without missing a beat, "her name is Ino."

"Well, I just don't think it's right for you to be leaving in the same apartment as her," Temari frowns, "we're dating and it just looks-"

"Ino and I are friends," he tells her sternly, "nothing more, if you haven't noticed."

"I see the way she looks at you, Shikamaru," Temari snaps, "you're stupider than you look if you haven't noticed it yourself!"

For some reason her words bring him some form of satisfaction but he reminds himself that this is Yamanaka Ino and she's never once given him a hint on wanting to be something more than friends so why would Temari assume that? It was foolish on her part.

"She's a friend, she thinks of me as a friend and I think of her as a friend," he says, almost bitterly, "just friends."

"And why didn't you tell her we were dating?" she hisses, "where you tryi-"

"Ino can get a bit rowdy when someone close to her begins to date," he grits his teeth, "that's why."

"I don't want you living with her," she frowns, "Shikamaru, as your girlfriend that is my one request."

"Te-"

She shakes her head as she slips her books into her bag, "don't say anything else, just please."

He watches her leave and almost throws everything in sight at the frustration he's feeling. Because even if things are certain with Temari there's always a part of him that hopes Ino will want him some day and that's the part that's beginning him to stay with Ino instead. The rational and real side of him is just laughing, telling him that it's been years since he met Ino and nothing's changed since then, so why would he bother with uncertainties?

"Tch, how troublesome."

* * *

He ends up listening to his rational side, and he slowly distances himself from Ino. She seems better off anyways, his rational side states, _she's smiling and laughing again with all her friends, you don't fit._

He hates how right that voice is.

So in the end he moves out and as much as he wants her to stop him she doesn't. She waves goodbye and makes him promises to visit some day in the future and he nods and promises he will.

But it hurts, it hurts how she won't give him her heart just as he gave her his all those years ago.

* * *

Two years later and he finds himself in a small bar along with Choji, Sasuke and Naruto. Choji had been invited first, Sasuke had come because he needed a break from his rampaging wife who was also currently pregnant, and Naruto, well he was an idiot who needed to be everywhere.

"So how'd Ino take it?" Choji ask, looking at him carefully.

He had frowned because he wasn't sure what the man was asking, "how'd she take what?"

"He's talking about your wedding to Temari," Naruto scoffs, "and they call you a genius, my ass!"

"My wedding?" he frowns, "well she'd said she'd have to check her schedule, an-"

"That's funny," Sasuke states monotonously.

"What is?"

"She's told Sakura she isn't attending," the stoic man tells him.

"Man, I don't blame her," Naruto chuckles, "I mean, you basically make her fall i-"

"Naruto," Choji warns.

The blond raises his hands in mock defense, "I'm just saying."

"It isn't our place," Sasuke tells him taking a sip from his drink.

"What isn't?" Shikamaru frowns.

Naruto only gives him a sympathetic glance before telling them he's has to get home to his beautiful wife and dragging Sasuke along as well. Once it's only him and Choji he looks at the man, his eyes begging for answers to the weird conversation that just transpired.

"I won't say anything," Choji tells him, "but you should know something."

"And what is that?"

"For someone with an IQ of over 200 you sure are an idiot."

* * *

He looks at his reflection and wonders why he's even here, his rational side states because this choice had security. His other side, the foolish side, claims that despite that he isn't even happy so what was the real point of all this.

He fixes his tie before looking at the other occupants in the room; Naruto's glaring at Sasuke as said man teases him about his inability to tie his tie properly without Hinata's help. Neji is currently scrolling through his phone, ignoring everyone else in the room. Kiba is busy trying to place a bow tie on a very hyper Akamaru and then there's his best man, well he's missing, Shikamaru hasn't heard from him at all and he wonders if he'll make it on time.

Perhaps he wasn't as okay with this as he claimed to be.

There's a small knock at the door and he mutters a quick "come in" before a pregnant Sakura walks in with a nervous smile. Sasuke is the one who approaches her first and tells her that she shouldn't be walking around so much, but one small punch to the gut shuts him up.

"I wanted to speak with Shikamaru," she smiles politely, "please, it's important."

"Sakura-chan the wedding star-"

"I said _please_," the woman grits her teeth.

"You heard the beautiful woman, Shikamaru," Naruto chuckles nervously, pushing him towards the door, "now out you go."

He follows the woman out only because he knows well enough that she's probably delivering a message from the person he wants to see most. She gives him a very small smile before releasing a small sigh.

"She'd hate me if I told you this," Sakura smiles, "but she's going to the states today."

He frowns, "Ino is?"

"Yes."

He doesn't like the anger that begins to swell up inside of his stomach as he looks down at the pink-haired woman.

"Why?"

"Well," she starts, her eyes drifting away from him but before she speaks someone else cuts in.

"Because watching you marry another woman isn't appealing to her."

He looks at Choji and shakes his head, "what's that mean?"

"You're so dense despite your impressive IQ," Sakura smiles, "it's a shame."

"She loves you, you idiot," Choji sighs, "it's wrong for me to tell you but what's the point now? She's leaving in a few hours and you, well you're getting married to another woman."

"She's so stupid," is all he can muster, "how can she just do that to me?"

"Yeah, she's really stupid," Sakura chuckles, "but you are as well, look at yourself, marrying another woman for the sake of forgetting her."

Shikamaru wants to yell, he wants to let Sakura and Choji know just how frustrated he is with Yamanaka Ino and her demanding self. He wants so badly to chase after her and tell her that he loves her too, always has, always will.

But how can he do that to Temari?

"Shikamaru."

He turns around and watches Temari approach him slowly, she's wearing a t-shirt and jeans and her hair and make-up are done to perfection.

"Why aren't you ready?" he frowns.

She shrugs, "I just don't feel like marrying you anymore."

He almost gapes at her statement, "Wh-"

"Close your mouth, you look stupid," she laughs.

Before he can answer she turns on her heel and heads down the corridor, his eyes stay glued on her and before she's out of sight she turns back with a large smile spread on her lips.

"Don't be stupid and good luck!"

She disappears shortly after and he's left gaping in the corridor. He's about to slide down against the wall before he feels someone's hand on his shoulder. Naruto's blond hair comes into sight as he grins and chuckles.

"Go get her, man!"

And he doesn't know why but he moves, he starts to run and run. His mind isn't registering where he's going or what's he's doing but his legs seem to know where he needs to be, with who he needs to be with. The drive there, where there is, is agonizing and everything is still happening so quickly.

He finds her at her parents grave, promising to be back and he can't help the thundering beat of his heart. He doesn't know why he chose to come after her, why he left Temari for her, he figures it had something to do with loving her.

So he tells her everything that he's kept in his heart until now and she's crying and she's begging him to stop. He doesn't and he just tells her every single thing he's been dying to let her hear. And when he finishes speaking he pulls her in and hugs her tightly, promising to himself to never let her go anymore.

_"Thank you, Shikamaru."_

* * *

He kneels before the graves and chuckles, "hey there, it's been a while."

It's begun to get slightly warmer and he's glad because he doesn't have to deal with Ino's constant moaning about having to wear a coat and looking like some marshmallow.

"So I've told my dad but I wanted to tell you guys too," he smiles, "It's only fair and right."

He doesn't receive a response but it's not like he was guaranteed one in the first place, "I know you were probably expecting Ino here but this is a surprise for her, I just need to tell you so I feel a bit more assured and a lot less like some asshole."

He pulls out a velvet vox and chuckles, "I wanted to marry your daughter, and I can't promise her much but I will make her happy and I will always look after her."

Shutting the box and slipping it back inside he looks up at the sky, "I'll always be there for her."

* * *

"Daddy, who's this?"

He looks down at the small child clinging to his hand tightly, "that's your grandfather."

"Oh," she beams, "is that mommy's daddy?"

"Yeah," he chuckles.

"Does he look like mommy?"

The smaller girl releases his hand and walks towards the stone before pressing her small hand to it, "look he's right here."

He looks at the picture and nods, "yeah, his name is Inoichi."

"Oh," she giggles, "he's got 'Ino' too, daddy!"

"Is that so?" he smiles.

"He looks happier than grandpa Shikaku," she giggles behind her small hands.

"If they were here you'd be spoiled rotten," he chuckles.

The small girl only smiles as she moves to the grave next to her grandfathers, she looks carefully at the small picture on the grave before beaming.

"She's pretty," she tells him, "who is she?"

"That's your grandmother," he smiles.

"Well no wonder mommy's so pretty," she giggles.

He chuckles before looking at the graves, "she's met my old man so I figured she'd like to meet you guys too, Ino's currently out with Sakura doing whatever it is they do, you saw her when she was just a bundle but now she's all grown up."

"Daddy, who are you talking to?" she asks.

"Your grandparents," he smiles.

"They can hear?" she gapes, "that's so cool!"

Before he can indulge her further the small girl walks back up to the graves and grins, "I'm Nara Inoko, I'm only five but daddy and mommy both say I'm real smart, nice to meet you."

Shikamaru chuckles as the small girl bows before coming back to him. He picks her up and they wave goodbye before leaving back to the car.

"Daddy," the small girl calls out to him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you very much," she smiles.

"And I love you."

"Mommy too?"

"Mommy too," he chuckles.

"Lots?"

"Lots."

Everything is as it should be, he muses.

* * *

**ES: **_Not sure how I feel about the ending, a part of me likes it and then the other part of me is kind of like "why?" His side was a bit less sad because Ino was the one hurting, I just really wanted to fit in what I couldn't fit in, in Ino's side. _

_Inoko is a figment of my imagination but she's very cute in my eyes. Honestly, my headcanon is that since Shikamaru already screwed himself over with the whole "marry only a plain girl" when truly he married a really beautiful girl, it'd only make sense to have a boy first. But I found myself writing Inoko before I knew it so I stuck with it. _

_Drop a review by and let me know what you think and thanks for reading both! _


End file.
